


toss to me till the end of time

by rinpanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, What's new, competitions, just a whole lotta kagehina bein' in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/pseuds/rinpanna
Summary: He and Tobio have never really talked about marriage in depth, but Shouyou knows that there’s no one else—never going tobeanyone else—that he wants to be with more than Tobio. And, considering that Tobio’s said something along the same vein across multiple occasions, Shouyou’s positive that he feels the same.So tonight, their first night together back in Japan on the off season—the first time that they’ve seen each other in person for practically ayear—Shouyou’s going to propose.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	toss to me till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emlee_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/gifts).



> TO MY FAVORITE MEEMAW, [EM](https://twitter.com/emlee_j)!!!!!! HAPPY BIRFFFDAY 8)))) i APPLAUD u for surviving and escaping ur 20s. you are one of the most lovely humans out there, and i’m so happy i got to meet you and join u on ur never-ending journey of kagehina brain rot. talking to you makes every one of my days brighter 🥰🥰 thanks 4 dragging me back into lawyer hell, too, and i wish u all the best for years to come ;o;
> 
> thank u to [aves](https://twitter.com/a_very_smolfrog) for betaing!! <3
> 
> thanks for clicking and enjoy!

A grin splits across Shouyou’s face as the ball spins to a stop directly over his hand. He brings his arm down hard, and his smile stretches impossibly wider as the ball thwacks against the back corner of the court, just where he’d aimed.

Palm stinging, Shouyou falls back to earth, his shoes squeaking against the court. His head whips to the left, and his gaze pins down Tobio, whose expression is mirroring Shouyou’s own. 

“ _Gwaaaaahhh_!” Shouyou yells, bringing his hand in front of his face. “Hitting your sets is the best feeling in the world!” 

“Ugh, dumbass, you can’t just _say_ things like that—” Tobio starts, his lips pulled into a frown. A bright red dusts his high cheekbones.

Shouyou sprints over to him and jumps in the air, arms and legs splayed like a starfish. “Yes, I can, because it’s truuuuuue!” Tobio scowls as he adjusts his form, bracing for impact. He catches Shouyou with about as much grace as he can muster, considering Shouyou’s a seventy-kilogram professional athlete falling from the sky; he stumbles back a few steps but manages to stay on his feet. Shouyou wraps his arms around Tobio’s neck and plants a wet kiss against his cheek. Tobio looks off to the side, eyes narrowed, but his lips wiggle at the corners like he’s trying to suppress a smile.

While being with Tobio in any capacity is always welcome, there’s nothing quite like hitting his sets again for the first time in a while. They purposefully started tonight’s practice off with receiving and ball control drills so that the anticipation could build between them, electrifying the room like some kind of weird volleyball foreplay. And the pay off for their patience, as expected, is oh-so sweet—that chemistry that they’ve had since their first year on the court together instantly reigniting the moment that Shouyou jumped into the air. 

Shouyou gives Tobio a final squeeze before jumping out of his arms. The tingling in his hand is fading, and his body’s _screaming_ to hit another. His heart’s beating so fast that he feels like it could burst with all the energy coursing through his veins. But while Shouyou knows that he can attribute some of the rush of tonight to hitting Tobio’s tosses, he would be lying if the chain tucked hidden under his shirt weren’t contributing to at least, like, 50% of his restlessness.

He and Tobio have never really talked about marriage in depth, but Shouyou knows that there’s no one else—never going to _be_ anyone else—that he wants to be with more than Tobio. And, considering that Tobio’s said something along the same vein across multiple occasions, Shouyou’s positive that he feels the same.

So tonight, their first night together back in Japan on the off season—the first time that they’ve seen each other in person for practically a _year_ —Shouyou’s going to propose. He really doesn’t know where or when or why the idea of marriage popped up in his head in the first place, but once it took root and settled, Shouyou felt it blossom into something inevitable. And, yes, he’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, but, despite his appearance, Tobio is even _more_ so, so the idea really is fantastic. Not to mention that they both flew into Miyagi, so they’re currently practicing in the Karasuno gym. (Thanks for the keys, Takeda-sensei!) 

The setup and timing literally could not be more perfect. 

Shouyou feels like he’s going to burst at the seams from the anticipation thrumming through his body. But—not yet. He’ll know when the moment’s right, and it’s not yet.

So Shouyou calls for more of his tosses and hits every single one, for what has to be twenty, fifty, a hundred reps. His hand is burning at this point, the sting running through his veins and lighting them on liquid fire—it truly feels like he’s finally home.

They have to stop every so often to gather the balls scattered around the court—both of them racing around like chickens with their heads cut off to get more balls in the cart than the other. (So far, Tobio’s won four times, and Shouyou’s won three.) Shouyou feels a rush zing down his spine as he plucks out the final ball, ready to both spike and then race to refill again. He tosses it in a high arc over Tobio’s head and secures a reasonable run up distance before launching into the air. Once again, Tobio tosses the ball to him perfectly, and this time, Shouyou aims for a shot straight on the line. He watches the ball strike right on the white edge, but he doesn’t have time to celebrate when he touches the ground—Tobio’s already started picking up the balls closest to him and throwing them in the cart.

“Cheater!” Shouyou squawks, scooping up an armful of balls. He chucks them furiously into the basket before scrambling around for more, counting under his breath. For the balls further away, he serves them towards the cart, a pleased smirk gracing his lips every time he makes the shot.

With the final stray ball in his arms, Shouyou runs back over to the court and slams it into the pile.

“Fifteen!” he declares as Tobio stumbles over with a ball tucked under each armpit.

Tobio curses. “Fourteen.” Shouyou jumps in the air in delight, a rush of victory swooping through him from his head to his toes.

“So that’s 1,783 wins for me, and still only 1,779 wins for you.” Shouyou brings his hands together and taps the tips of his fingers together menacingly, wiggling an eyebrow. “Be careful, Kageyama-kun. At this rate, you’ll be left in my dust forev—” Shouyou squawks as a ball comes flying at his face, and only years of volleyball-honed reflexes save him from a nosebleed; his hands fly up and stop the ball right before it makes contact, Shouyou going cross eyed at the proximity. He brings the ball down from his face, nose scrunched in displeasure.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio says, breathing heavily. “I’ll be ahead of you faster than you take a shit.”

Shouyou bristles, fists clenching. Why must Tobio always bring up his bowel issues? “Ten minutes! That’s literally not that long!”

“Exactly.”

They glare at each other, Shouyou irked, Tobio smug. But after a few moments, Tobio huffs a quiet laugh, and Shouyou can’t help the grin that spreads on his face at the sight.

God, he’s so, so smitten he can hardly stand it.

All of the sudden, the chain around his neck prickles, as though calling for his attention. He refocuses on Tobio, who’s staring down at the ball in his hands, spinning it like he does before a jump serve. His damp bangs fall across his face, bringing out the red in his cheeks. Shouyou’s heart swoops.

Now is definitely the time.

But, just as he’s about to speak, Tobio looks up, blue eyes pinning Shouyou in place. “Have you ever thought about getting married?”

Shouyou eyebrows shoot to his hairline, and he freezes in shock. That was _his line_ , goddammit! He knows that they have some kind of freaky mind-link sometimes, but that’s mostly on the court; how the hell did he even—

Shouyou’s train of thought barrels to a stop as Tobio gazes back down at the ball, his knuckles white from how tight he’s gripping its edges. Oh my God, of course he’s nervous—because he just dropped a serious question and Shouyou still hasn’t answered and the seconds are ticking by, open your mouth, Shouyou, dammit—

“ _Yes_!” Shouyou blurts, so loudly that his answer echoes off the gym’s walls. Tobio’s head whips up, eyes wide with shock. Shouyou brings a hand to the back of his neck, fingers teasing at the cropped hairs. “Yes,” he says again, more collected this time. “I have.”

Tobio stares at him with an unreadable expression. He blinks, and then his eyes drop to Shouyou’s chest. Shouyou cocks his head, quizzical, and then redirects his gaze to match Tobio’s and—

Shit.

His free hand somehow subconsciously rose and started fiddling with the ring under his shirt—the one looped around the chain on his neck. He halts his movements immediately, dropping his hand before looking back up at Tobio. Their gazes meet, and Shouyou watches the spark behind his eyes combust into a flame as his mind connects the puzzle pieces together. A buzz jolts through Shouyou's veins at the sight. Before he can even process it, he pushes the cart to the side and drops to a knee, pulling the necklace briskly over his head. 

“Marry me, Tobio!” Shouyou declares—not even a question—holding his arm out with the ring still dangling from the chain. In the meantime, Tobio’s dropped to a knee as well, yanking his own chain off his neck.

“Dumbass, that was _my_ line!” Tobio yells, presenting his own ring to Shouyou. 

“Well, I proposed first so you have to accept it!” Shouyou says. He tips his chin up and smiles. “I win!”

Tobio sputters indignantly. “I brought up marriage in the first place, dumbass, so it’s _my_ win!”

The seconds tick by as they glare at each other, neither willing to back down. The gears turn steadily in Shouyou’s head, considering how he can turn this in his favor, and then suddenly snap into place. His gaze flits down to the rings dangling in the air.

“Well, not if I stick my ring on you first.” 

Tobio cocks an eyebrow, the fire in his eyes still blazing bright. “Oh, you’re on.”

As soon as the words leave Tobio’s lips, Shouyou launches himself forward, tackling him to the ground. But Tobio was ready for him, his hands already grabbing for Shouyou’s wrists. Shouyou shakes him off—just barely—and snatches Tobio’s right fist in his left, immobilizing his hand. Tobio hooks a leg over Shouyou’s calf, hugs his free arm around his waist, and _rolls;_ Shouyou squawks as he’s flipped onto his back.

They tussle back and forth like this, turning over so frequently that Shouyou’s head starts spinning. With the winner still up in the air after the next few switch-a-roos, Shouyou decides to whip out his trump card—he plants his free hand on Tobio’s stomach and wiggles his fingers, prodding lightly and repeatedly into Tobio’s soft tummy. Tobio’s movements falter, a gasp escaping his lungs, and Shouyou takes the moment of weakness to pry open his left fist. Shouyou feels something nestle in his hair like a crown, but he ignores it; he sticks the ring on Tobio’s finger, but, still attached to the chain, it only slides about half-way down. Satisfied regardless, Shouyou flits his gaze up to see a ring dangling between his eyes.

“My win,” Shouyou declares, looking back down at Tobio. Tobio squints at him and shakes his head.

“No, mine. You cheated.”

Shouyou blows a breath out his nose in dissent. For the next while, they’re in gridlock again, eyes pinned on each other with stubborn determination. But Shouyou’s not a young lad anymore—being twenty four _whole_ years old—and, thanks to a few hours of practice before this, his body desperately craves to collapse onto the floor. Blaming gravity for his loss, he gives in, flopping atop Tobio’s chest. Tobio lets out a small _oof_ as Shouyou lands, his arms reflexively coming up to wrap around his waist.

They lay there for a few moments, their old man bodies in recovery. Shouyou feels both his and Tobio’s hearts settle down, their breaths even out. With a final sigh, Shouyou rolls off of him. They both push themselves to a seated position, and Shouyou disentangles the chain from his head. A few of his hairs are sacrificed as he rips the necklace free, and he holds it before his eyes to watch the ring at the end swivel back and forth in place. He glances up as Tobio’s hand covers his own, tugging on the chain. Shouyou lets go, and Tobio takes the next few seconds to pull off the ring.

Tobio holds out his hand, and Shouyou puts his left palm atop it, heart squeezing in his chest. He slides the ring on Shouyou’s fourth finger, both of their hands trembling slightly. Shouyou takes his first good look at the design—a golden band with a volleyball engraved into the center, framed by two small diamonds—and smiles; he got almost the exact same design for Tobio, but with a silver band. Freaky mind-link, for sure.

Shouyou holds his hand out, admiring the ring. After a moment, Shouyou removes the half-secured band from Tobio’s finger and unhooks it from the chain. As he takes Tobio’s hand in his own, he glances up to see Tobio staring at him, eyes wide and glassy. He’s biting his lip, but it trembles at the corners.

Shouyou’s face creases with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Tobio shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong, dumbass. It’s just...” Tobio looks back up, his eyes vast and blue like ocean waves. His voice drops to a near whisper, reverent. “We’re getting _married_.” 

He blinks, and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

Shouyou sucks in a breath, his own eyes starting to prickle at the edges. The words echo in his head, filling him to the brim with warmth. 

_They’re getting married._

Of course, that was Shouyou’s whole _goal_ the entire night, but something about the air shifts, something in his mind clicks into place, when he hears the words aloud. _They’re getting married!_

Shouyou leaps to his feet, pulling Tobio’s arms up with him. Tobio stands with his help, his hands coming to wrap around to the small of Shouyou’s back. Shouyou slings his arms over Tobio’s shoulders, taking a quick glance at the ring on his finger before looking back at Tobio. A smile splits across his face so broadly that his cheeks ache. He throws his head to the ceiling, the lights of the gym warming his face with their incandescent glow.

“ _We’re getting married!_ ” Shoyou yells to the open sky, unable to contain his joy any longer. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees Tobio smile. Shouyou refocuses on Tobio’s face just as another tear slips free and falls down his cheek. Shouyou’s own eyes are filled to the brim, as well, but they remain stuck to his lashes.

“We are,” Tobio says, voice low and soft. He gazes down at Shouyou with such an open expression, eyes swimming with what can only be described as _love_ , that Shouyou just can’t help but yank him down into a kiss. Their teeth clack thanks to their smiles, the feeling rattling around in Shouyou’s skull, but he couldn’t care less.

They tilt their heads, Shouyou’s lips now pressed flush to Tobio’s own. Warmth tingles from his lips down to his throat, dripping golden into his heart. Shouyou feels a tingle erupt under his skin, brimming with a sudden joy. The feeling is a lot like hitting one of Tobio’s tosses but all encompassing, filling Shouyou from head to toe like sunlight.

Because Tobio is here, in the middle of their high school gym, where their journey together started.

And, now, he’s here to stay forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked my silly take on a kagehina proposal 🥰🥰 
> 
> and to em, again, happiest of birthdays <3 i know this doesn’t align with your idyllic kghn proposal, but u also enjoy sillies, so i hope you got some laffs and feefees
> 
> kagehina brain rot w me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rinpanna)!! and if you enjoyed this fic, please consider giving it a [retweet](https://twitter.com/rinpanna/status/1352771971449282562?s=20) :} see ya next time!!


End file.
